Anger and Passion
by Crispy75
Summary: Current Season. Olivia comes to Alex to confront her in anger. Anger turns to passion. One shot  with possibly a sequel . Not related to my "Lunch" story. My muse is all over the place. Not sure whether to apologise for that or not :-


Anger and Passion

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_**Stand alone, pure smut. Please R&R **_

Alex was on edge, there was no other way to define it. She had imagined her first day back after a year's sabbatical as going a lot different. Just her luck that she would walk in to a unit in upheaval over Stabler's departure, two knew detectives and another ADA who wasn't exactly happy with her presence.

After showering to wash away not just the grime of the day but some of the memories that went with it she dressed in casual grey hipster track pants and a white singlet. Not the usual attire for ADA Alexandra Cabot but definitely the attire of Alex who, at home at least, had learnt to relax and get over herself and the Cabot name.

Strolling barefoot into the lounge she could still feel the unease and pent up energy crawling under her skin like a damn bug. Her sixth sense told her the day was not over yet. She had gained the sense in Africa, and it had been a life saver at times. She shuddered and scratched at her arm as the sensation prickled worse than ever.

Going to the stereo she looked at the stack of CD's she had beside it and snorted very unladylike before squatting and opening the cupboard underneath. Scanning the titles she smiled to herself. Now that was more like it. She selected three to put into the unit and put it on random, turning the volume up.

The incredible voice of Amy Lee blasted into the tense atmosphere of her apartment accompanied by the instrumentals which were classically Evanescence. Maybe people would be surprised with the selection of CD's she had in but Alex was tired of being the person everyone else expected her to be and wanted to be able define herself her own way. It had taken her many years to block out her mother's voice and those of her friends but her trip to Africa showed her life was short.

Strolling from the lounge into the kitchen she hummed along to the song, not shy in her own apartment to do a few shuffling dance steps. Opening the fridge door she leant down and located her drink of choice. She smiled as she slammed the door shut and twisted off the top of a Millers GD. Unexpected? She didn't care, the squad had introduced her to beer and though she'd originally hated the taste preferring her wine, under their teasing and coaxing she eventually developed a taste. It was times when she was edgy like this that she liked to drink beer.

Of course turnabout had been fair and there were times she had made the squad drink wine, her shout of course because only she could really afford the wine that was worth tasting. She smiled as she remembered their reactions. Fins' 'it taste likes cat piss' had been the most amusing plus his reaction to her question of how he knew what cat's piss actually tasted like. Olivia had been the one who appreciated her efforts the most.

She shuddered as the skin of her back crawled and the muscles of her thighs clenched. Ah so that was the reason for her edginess, the delectable Olivia Benson. After all these years you'd think she'd be used to her reaction to the brown haired detective but it was worse than ever. She took several long chugs of her beer trying to wipe out the memory of those beautiful brown eyes, those beautiful cheekbones, the lips, everything, even the body that was all curves and filled her waking fantasies and dreams.

God damn it Cabot get over yourself she sneered internally, after 12 years it wasn't going to happen. Downing the rest of the beer she grabbed another and made her way into the lounge, plonking onto her couch and kicking her feet up onto the table. Tipping her head back she closed her eyes and let the music wash over her.

The unmistakeable sounds of Florence and the Machine were next. She spent the next few minutes listening to the music before she was startled by a knock on the door half way through Pinks Raise Your Glass. Glancing at the clock on the wall she saw it was after 10pm. It couldn't be a neighbour telling her to turn down the music, she'd spent a fortune sound proofing the place for this very reason.

The thudding at the door increased as a voice called out

"Alex I know you're in there, open the God damned door" came the unmistaken voice of her personal torment. Groaning she placed aside her beer and stood. She knew Olivia had been beyond pissed today and deeply upset but it had to be to extreme levels for her to actually search her out at home.

With some trepidation she headed to the front door, pausing a second to gain some composure and put her ADA Cabot face on. Some would call it a defence mechanism, she called it self preservation. Opening the door she took a hasty step back as Olivia quite literally forced her way inside, palming the door open wide. Since she was still holding the door she went with it, stunned and a little turned on by the show of strength and power.

"Do come in" she raised a fine golden brow as she pushed off from the wall where she had landed and closed the door behind her. She wasn't sure what made her lock and chain it up for the night, maybe the sixth sense recognised the energy in the room long before they would ever become aware of it.

She followed Olivia as the older woman stalked into her kitchen before turning on her face red.

"You" she pointed a finger at her face dark with anger "You have a lot of nerve"

"Is this still about the warrant?" Alex sighed, when would the woman learn she needed evidence to get the warrant. The one time she had it had gotten them all into trouble, especially her. Two week suspension, she had to smile internally, hadn't she been pissed off.

"How much evidence do you need Alex? Did you even bother trying, have you lost your edge Counsellor?"

"Do not go there" Alex growled eyes narrowing dangerously as she took in the other woman "You do and you will see exactly what I gained in Africa and it's a lot more than an edge" she warned, clenching her teeth as Olivia only laughed.

"Fuck your precious Africa, why don't you go back there then? We have Casey we don't need you here" the woman taunted. Alex refused to let her see she had scored a direct hit, keeping her steely gaze connected with piercing brown ones. Even as pain lanced her heart she cocked her head to the side casually as she observed the woman in front of her.

As she looked beneath the anger she could clearly see signs of frustration, hurt and confusion and knew Olivia was using her anger, the one emotion she understood, to convey all the other things she was feeling.

"So not just about the warrant then" she murmured quietly and gave a nod of understanding as she leant up against the counter, crossing her arms in front of her whether it be defensively or aggressively she wasn't sure "I understand it's been a bad day but couldn't this have waited until tomorrow?"

"Oh I'm sorry, am I cutting into Alexandra's precious time?" Olivia asked sarcastically "Maybe if I was one of your social elite friends you could make time for me"

"Don't" Alex warned "This is about leaving work at work, not who you are" Alex told her "I have never not socialised with you because of who you are" she growled and shut the detective up for a few moments. "Do you want a drink? I think you need to relax and calm down a bit" Alex moved over to the fridge preparing to open it unaware that Olivia had shot her un incredulous look before anger took over and she stalked after her.

As Alex went to open the fridge door a hand bit down hard on her upper arm as she was forcefully spun around and shoved back against the fridge. Anger battled with passion inside of Alex. She sea sawed between Olivia daring to put a hand on her and wishing that this was a prelude to rough and tumble sex. Her sex clenched at the thought and her nipples went hard, clearly becoming prominent. She had to say she was relieved that Olivia was too angry to notice. It would have been embarrassing to be this turned on and have Olivia know about it while the detective remained unaffected.

"I suggest you unhand me and step back Olivia" she warned for the third time, although she was unsure what she was warning about, she didn't really mind the close proximity. This close she could almost feel the press of the woman's body against her, could smell her scent and see those beautiful distinguished features up close.

"Or what?" Olivia taunted as she took a step closer. Alex shivered and had to bite back a groan. If she didn't get space soon she was going to do something very stupid.

"Olivia I know your upset about Elliot but..." she jumped startled as a hand slammed into the fridge by her head, but she wasn't scared. Even in the deepest rage she knew Olivia would never hurt her.

"Keep him out of this" the brunette yelled inches from her face and Alex could clearly see the hurt and confusion shining through now. Oh Liv.

"I will if you will Olivia" Alex said quietly "I'm not the one pinning a friend against their fridge" she raised one brow in question "Elliot leaving seems to have affected you deeply"

"You think this is about Elliot?' Olivia asked incredulous.

"I believe he's the catalyst" Alex nodded barely aware that her hands had moved to grab the edges of Olivia's leather jacket.

"You have no fucking idea what you're talking about" Olivia hissed and Alex realised they were closer than ever, maybe an inch apart and her body went into overdrive. In an instant she was wet, soaking through her underwear and starting in on her track pants. She stared deeply into the doe eyes in front of her and for a brief moment she glimpsed everything she felt shining back at her. Then it was gone and Olivia seemed as if she was withdrawing. Alex was so close she could feel it and decided to provoke Olivia into doing what they both wanted.

"Do it" she whispered her breath suddenly become choppy.

"Do what?" Olivia asked pretending innocence but spoilt the act by glancing quickly down at her chest then at her lips. Alex deliberately wet them and watched as Olivia's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I have no idea what you are talking about"

"And you say I've lost my edge. Elliot would be most disappointed" the blonde taunted and found her jaw cupped roughly by a strong hand and she shivered at the look in Olivia's eyes, she looked like a wild predator. She however, was no quivering prey though.

"Do not bring him into this!" Olivia practically hissed.

"I'd rather not, not into threesomes" and then because the woman was being so infuriatingly slow she lunged forward capturing lush lips with her own, growling possessively as Olivia groaned, returning the kiss with equal ardour and 12 years of pent up anger and passion.

"No" Olivia growled as she pulled back, holding Alex against the fridge when she would have leant in again. "You don't get to have control, not of this"

"Liv" Alex protested needing those lips back on hers, her body against her own. She was practically shaking with need.

"No, I'm in control" Olivia grabbed her wrists tightly, tight enough that Alex knew her skin would likely be bruised tomorrow as they were shoved behind her and held there. Alex didn't care, by doing so Olivia now had her arms wrapped around her and the sensation of having that strong lush body pressed against hers was causing her sex to clench painfully.

"Please" she begged. She'd never begged for anything in her life, let alone sex as she dropped her head back against the fridge exposing her long creamy throat. Olivia groaned and latched on biting it hard, hard enough to leave teeth marks and causing the younger woman to whimper.

She hadn't come here tonight for this, had refused to acknowledge it even existed until she'd seen the blondes reaction to her roughness, knowing her anger, her actions turned the younger woman on had caused her own arousal to surface. She had come here tonight to vent her anger at Alex, the woman infuriated her, made her hope and dream only to walk away. Tonight Alex was finally offering up what she'd wanted since the beginning and she was going to do it, on her terms. Tomorrow it would be her turn to walk away.

Moving from the now bruised throat, a fact that she was sure Alex would be mortified at tomorrow when she tried to conceal it, up to the delicate shell of her ear she bit the lobe gently.

"I'm going to fuck you Alexandra" she breathed into the ear, smiling when the blonde whimpered and pressed her hips tighter into her own "I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to remember your name let alone walk tomorrow." The whimper turned into a sob of pure need as she ran her tongue along the rim of the ear "You're going to scream my name over and over. I plan to ruin you for anyone else."

"You already have, years ago" Alex admitted, her passion making her tongue loose but Olivia wasn't listening as she raised her head to stare down into the blue eyes that had haunted her dreams and nightmares for years. Alex smiled up at her, happy with her place and it fuelled Olivia's anger driven passion.

"You will do as I say, as soon as I say it understood"

"No" Alex refused to give anyone that amount of control over her "We're in this together, 100% together Liv or it's no go" and just in case Olivia tried to back out she once again lunged forward. The following kiss was hard and deep, duelling tongues, clashing teeth and biting. There was no tenderness to it at all as both fought for dominance.

Alex broke Olivia's hold and gripping Olivia's coat wrenched it open, shoving it unceremoniously down her arms and to the ground behind them. Olivia swore as it left her in a tight tank top just like Alex. Unlike Alex she was wearing a bra but it did little to disguise her distended nipples.

Diving back into the kiss Olivia sort out the skin of Alex's midriff, shoving the tank top out of her way unceremoniously as she raked her short nails up the pale skin of her soon to be lover's sides. Alex was making incredible noises into the kiss, noises she only dreamed about, as goose bumps broke out on the silky skin.

Olivia stumbled slightly as Alex gave her a small shove backwards, her stunned disbelief turning into delight as Alex stripped the tank over her head and threw it to join her own jacket, leaving her bare to her ravenous gaze.

"God you're sensational" she growled curving an arm round a narrow waist and pulling the younger woman in tight against her, staring down at small creamy globes tipped by proudly jutting pink nipples. "Fuck Alex"

"Yes please" Alex groaned raking her hands into the detective's hair and pulling her into another passionate kiss, both groaning at the connection. Olivia tasted like sweet honey, the kind Alex was addicted to. Olivia couldn't describe what Alex tasted like, but she was just as addicted as their tongues tangled and the kiss became wider, deeper to the point of almost being feral.

Soon the need to touch, skin to skin became overwhelming. They set a pattern, kiss, remove an article of clothing return for another frantic kiss and then another piece of clothing. Olivia's shirt and bra, Alex's pants, Olivia's belt and jeans, shit she still had her boots on. Cursing she toed them off, kicking them away along with the jeans.

They were too frantic to do much more than glance at each other in appraisal. Alex was white to Olivia's dark, thinner to Olivia's fuller frame, not fat, there wasn't an ounce on her, maybe curvier was a better word.

Then they were kissing again as hands explored the revealed territory, Alex fascinated with Olivia's strong shoulders, arms and back while Olivia couldn't get enough of Alex's milky globes that fit perfectly in her palms. She loved the noises Alex made as she squeezed them firmly and flicked her thumbs across the nipple catching the edge of her nails on each to give that extra sensation.

Alex bucked against her moaning and the combined scent of their arousal filled the air indicating they were both as aroused as each other. As hands continued to explore Olivia thrust a firm thigh between her lovers and pressed hard against the wet heat that greeted her, surprised at how ready the attorney was.

Alex wrenched her mouth away from Olivia's needing to breathe as she panted while trying to prevent her impending climax. Oh God she'd never been so close to climax from so little in her life.

"Liv please" she begged "So close"

The admittance from the blonde tipped the brunette over the edge. Strong hands cupped her thighs encouraging her to raise her legs. She did without thought, hanging onto strong shoulders, trusting Olivia to hold her as she wrapped long lithe legs around her lover's waist. Olivia held her easily turning and taking a few stumbling steps until they reached the kitchen counter which was a perfect height for Olivia.

Dumping Alex unceremoniously onto the cold surface, ignoring the indignant squeal, she hastily reached for the delicate lace knickers, curling her fingers into the top and roughly pulling them down. Alex assisted by bracing on her hands and raising her hips to allow the red Victoria Secrets to be pulled down before they were disguarded over Olivia's shoulder.

Olivia stared raptly at the neatly trimmed blonde curls turned dark by the blonde's desire for her. She could clearly see her lovers folds were swollen and aching, a beautiful dark pink and absolutely dripping with arousal. Seeing this she could certainly understand men's fascination with them. Her hands itched to touch, her mouth watered needing to taste but first she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, barely aware of Alex's hands on her own underwear, pushing them down until they dropped to her ankles and she kicked them away.

Opening her eyes she watched as Alex took in her naked form with wonder, her eyes lingering on her own dark curls before moving up to meet her own. She sucked in a harsh breath at the look in those blue eyes, now a colour she had never seen before as they stared at her with naked passion.

"Fuck me Liv" Alex pleaded then gasped as Olivia sprung into action, stepping in closer between her thighs until they met lips, chest and pelvis. Once again there was no time for gentleness as they simply devoured each other kissing desperately while hands sort as much skin as they could find. Olivia ground her hips hard into Alex feeling the blonde's heat and wetness saturate her lower abdomen. With each grind Alex emitted a whimper or groan and rocked her hips back with equal abandon. Both women were surprised by their fast approaching climaxes as their hips moved faster, harder until they were pounding against each other desperately.

Alex threw her head back and gave a keening cry before screaming Olivia's name as the woman predicted she would, her nails digging into her lovers back leaving long red welts. Olivia paid no mind as the sight and sound of Alex's climax sent her hurtling into her own with a groan and a few choice swear words.

Alex was astounded by the explosiveness of her peak. Wow if she had known it would be that good with Olivia she would have tried seducing her years ago. She'd never felt anything like it as she held her new lover close, soothing her and the burning scratches she had left across the dark skin. Ouch.

She enjoyed the contact while she could, knowing it wouldn't surprise her if Olivia retreated but she was the one left stunned as she was suddenly hauled off the bench, forcing her to once again wrap her legs around the detectives lean waist as she was carried out of the kitchen towards the bedroom. Alex didn't dare utter a word in case she broke this wonderful spell, instead she peppered Olivia's face, neck and shoulders with tender kisses.

The next thing she knew she was falling, landing on the bed with a bounce and a muffle "Oof". Before she could think to ask what was going on Olivia was on top of her, pressing her down into the mattress and smothering her groan of renewed desire with yet another heated kiss.

She didn't hesitate to spread her thighs wide open in invitation, and invitation Olivia took settling down into the cradle of her hips as they continued to kiss and stir their passion. Alex had a greater range of skin to caress now and she was absolutely fascinated with the detectives arse, cupping it in her hands and squeezing firmly. She smiled into the kiss as Olivia arched into the touch and she felt goose bumps break out under her palms. So, Benson liked her arse played with, something she'd store away for future reference.

She moved on, curving down as far as she could go to the back of toned thighs, feeling the muscles jump under her fingers, rewarded with an extra hard nip to her bottom lip. Olivia immediately soothed it with her tongue turning her mind to mush and she didn't care that there would undoubtedly be a mark there in the morning. She could add it to all the others she would undoubtedly have.

Olivia suddenly broke the kiss and she had no time to protest as Olivia made her way south. If the brunette's destination was what she thought it would be she would have no reason to protest. Cupping the back of her lover's head she held her close and arched into her as curious lips made their way to sensitive nipple and suckled strongly. Alex's breath shuddered in her chest and she drew up her knees, using her legs to squeeze her lover tight.

Olivia groaned against her skin and turned to the other breast, giving it the same loving treatment. She smiled hearing the noises the blonde was uttering, deep guttural noises of need and pleasure. She felt the shudders that racked the thin frame beneath her and the fingers in her hair alternated between pulling and pushing depending how strong she suckled. When she pulled back and scraped the nipple with her teeth surprising strong hands went to her shoulders, digging into the muscles. The pain only increased her pleasure as she continued to play with one breast then the other. It wasn't until she became aware of restless hips shifting under her and Alex's practically sobbing breath that she moved further south.

Alex was desperate, now she knew what a climax felt like with Liv she wanted another, sooner rather than later. She felt so overwhelmed, so consumed yet safe at the same time. She shuddered in a relieved breath as Olivia finally made her way further south, groaning in frustration as she paused at her belly button and took time to explore it. She was sure the Detective would be surprised at the bejewelled state and oh my, having the diamond piercing played with certainly heightened the pleasure.

Finally though her lover moved on and she could have cried when her curls were nuzzled tenderly. She became aware of the tense set of the detectives shoulders and figured she knew the reason. Reaching down she soothed back dark hair while murmuring tenderly

"I'll love whatever you do Liv, just please do something" guessing correctly that this wasn't just her first time with a woman. Olivia sighed pausing for a moment to rest her cheek on her mound before with renewed determination she shuffled down the bed.

Alex's words soothed Olivia's distress and self doubt and brought back her confidence. She used her palms to spread Alex's thighs further while taking in the heavenly sight before her. Once again Alex was pink and swollen with copious amounts of juices clinging to her curls and running down her thighs and buttocks towards the sheets. She was amazed that she had created that and with a tender finger reached out to run it gently down the slit of the blonde's folds.

She shot Alex a surprised look as she arched and cried out before a smirk spread across her lips as she brought the finger to her mouth and sucked the juice off. It took her a millisecond to discover Alex was her knew favourite flavour before she dove in for a first hand taste. In seconds her whole face was smeared with Alex's juices as the blonde simply lost it at the first touch of her tongue.

Olivia gripped the bucking hips tightly while searching for the little hood that protected Alex's clit. She came upon it and burrowed under causing the blonde to jerk and cry out. She was vaguely aware of Alex begging as she circled the nubbin over and over before giving it several light flicks. By now Alex was swearing like a trooper, her hips flexing as far as they could under her strong hold. She wasn't sure what made her do it, maybe instinct as she burrowed her mouth deeper capturing the engorge bud between her tongue and top teeth, flattening it firmly and sucking hard.

Alex jerked and froze for a second before offering a scream, her body convulsing hard for several seconds then sagging back onto the bed.

Olivia grinned but did not pause in her ministrations, ignoring Alex when she protested it was too much, dodging her hands and moving down her slit until she found her lover's entrance sending her tongue in deep.

"Good God" Alex gasped above her, her body jerking again and coming to life. She'd never had a lover pay her this much attention or enjoy being down there so much. She couldn't stand her smell but it seemed like Olivia loved the taste and smell of her. Not that she was complaining, she groaned as the tingling started low down, she had waited years for this.

Olivia became aware of her own impending climax the closer Alex got to hers. She had never climaxed from simply giving someone else pleasure before. This time she needed to see Alex, look into those eyes and watch her come before succumbing to her own.

Kissing her way back up the delectable body beneath her she ignored Alex's protests and settled herself on a slim thigh, gasping as the firm slim muscle beneath pushed into her heat.

'Alex" she whispered and blue eye popped open to stare at her and she had to harden her heart against the emotions swirling there. This was one night, to show Alex what she could have had if she hadn't hurt her so much, she had to remember that.

Alex's mouth opened as she gasped for breath while continuing to stare into gorgeous brown eyes. She gasped as searching fingers spread through her wetness, the gasp turning into a moan of delight as two were sent deep and she copied Olivia's rocking motion with her hips. They never once broke eye contact, not on the climb, not at the peak as they cried out each other's names and never once on the free fall on the other side.

Olivia leant in and kissed the blonde deeply, only now closing her eyes as she took in every moment, every caress, every taste, smell, sound.

Their passion continued well into the night, Olivia was sure it was close to 3am when they fell into an exhausted sleep, however years of training had her awake at 5 no matter what time she fell asleep the night, or in this case morning, previous.

She slipped out of bed quietly so as not to disturb the sleeping blonde and headed for the door before pausing to look back. She could literally feel her heart breaking in her chest but was determined to remain strong.  
>"I love you Alex" she whispered into the quiet room "But I don't trust you not to break my heart again" and with those telling words she slipped out of the room.<p>

Alex tossed restlessly in the bed, half awake and half asleep, hearing the words but not yet computing them. When she came fully awake with her alarm at 6.30am it was to the realisation that Olivia had left sometime without saying goodbye. Curling onto her side she grabbed the pillow the brunette had slept on and hugged it to her. She knew the detective would probably run but it didn't hurt any less. Inhaling the detectives scent from the pillow she wondered if she would get another opportunity like last nights to be with Olivia, though if she was honest she would have to admit she wanted a more committed relationship with the detective.

Closing her eyes she let the memories of last night sweep over her before her eyes shot open and she bounded out of bed to race for the bathroom. What she saw in the mirror half horrified her and half elated her. She sported a bruised and swollen lip and two rather large hickees, one high under her ear on her left side and the other on the point where her neck met her shoulder on her right. Liz was going to chuck a fit if she couldn't conceal them and she could only imagine what the guys of the unit would say.

She knew without a doubt Olivia would probably ignore their existence and how they came about. Alex was determined not to let that happen. She would give the detective a few days, a week at most and then she was going to hunt her. Alex smiled, she'd show Olivia she always got her prey.

_**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R and let me know. My muse seems to have returned but she's got all these ideas that aren't a part of my main 2 stories. I'll try and get her back on track soon.**_


End file.
